When an old friend comes to town
by Sick Masochistic Lion 143
Summary: Ok basically this story takes place after new moon Bella and Edward are together. But what happens when Bellas friend Sydney comes to town? Will she cause trouble for the 2 and what happens if she finds out about Edward. First fan fic plz read & review!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Pop.  
I've been sitting in English class for what seems like an eternity now listening to my teacher talk about research papers and how to site a source. I can't take it anymore I'm slowly going insane.  
Pop.  
I don't know how Edward has managed about 90 years of English classes and research papers. I wonder exactly how many research papers he has actually done… I tried to calculate it in my head…  
Pop.  
Mike Newton is popping his gum again. I cant take it anymore I feel like one of those murderous wives in Chicago the ones in the Cell block Tango. "You pop that gum one more time…and he did, so I took the shot gun off the wall and I fired two warning shots… into his head." "Isabella!" I felt a cool hand on my shoulder giving me a slight nudge. "What?" My teacher Mrs. Morrison was getting annoyed now at me. "Who is your author you doing your report on?" "Meg Cabot." I said. She starts writing Meg Cabot's name on the over head to show the class exactly how to properly write a work cited card. POP!  
I cringed at the sound. "Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked concerning. I gave him a slight smile and a nod. I took another piece of paper out of my note book and wrote Edward a note. I'm fine sorry; I'm just getting really annoyed right now with Mike. He keeps "Popping" that stupid piece of gum I keep thinking of that Cell Block Tango song from Chicago, you know the one where the lady killed her husband with the shot gun because he kept popping his gum?  
I handed Edward the note, as he is reading it I can see him fighting back a smile. He finally finished reading the note and started writing me one back; he cleared his throat and started smiling anyway. You are absolutely priceless Bella. I love you. He handed me the note back and I red it and instantly I felt so much better. I tried to suppress a smile but that didn't work. I love you too Edward. I handed Edward the note back POP!  
And both of us just started cracking up. A few people looked at us as if we were insane, the teacher coughed loudly so we knew to be quiet. Edward mouthed a sorry and then the bell rang. School was finally out for the weekend. I collected my books and walked out of the class room with Edward, Mike Newton was walking in front of us.  
POP!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Edward drove me home and parked right behind my truck in the driveway and killed the engine. "So are you ever going to get off punishment?" He asked me. "Well Charlie is really only angry with me because of the motorcycles. He has to get over the fact that I'm going to be with you and accept it, and if not I can always move out I don't have to say here." He looked down at the steering wheel. He looked as if I'd just told him his dog died. Had my words hurt him? If they had they weren't suppose to it was a reassuring thing… actually it was more for me then it was for his own benefit. "Edward? Are… Are you alright? Did I say…?" "This isn't supposed to be this way Bella. I shouldn't be coming between you and your father like this its all of my fault." "Oh stop being such a masochist!" I got a little louder than I intended to and it really caught him off guard. He gave me a really weird look and said "I'm not Bella…I'm just..." "No, yes you are Edward! It is what it is; I didn't ask to fall in love with you I didn't ask for you to leave me..." Edward looked down again at that statement. "And I didn't ask for my dad to hate you for it but it is what it is and if someone asked me if I would change what has happened in my life I wouldn't id rather die than to lose you again." He was really trying my patients now why can't he just see how much I love him? Why can't the just be with me? Why does he have to always see the bad in everything? I of course being me started to cry at this point. I swear by the time in twenty I'm going to have to have tear duck surgery. "Please don't cry Bella I'm sorry." "I don't want you to be sorry Edward I want you to be happy with me." I turned my head to look out the window out in to my front yard. "I am!" he said getting defensive now. I spun my head around really fast I got dizzy for a moment but I didn't show it. "Then act like it!" Where was I getting all this new found strength from? He took my face between both his cool hands and kissed my forehead and whipped my tears away. "I love you and no matter what happens I will never stop loving you do you understand me?" "Yes, I understand I just want you to be happy that's all." "Being with you makes me happy seeing you, hearing you, smelling you, you are the one for me Isabella Marie Swan, and you are my Juliet." That of course made me cry harder. No not by twenty by the end of they year I'm definitely going to need that tear duck surgery. But these were happy tears so that's ok, and I couldn't have been any happier. "And you are my Romeo." He started laughing, oh that musical laugh of his the one I love so very much. I laughed along with him when he is happy it's so easy for me to be happy as well. "That's my girl." He said as he touched the corner of my mouth and smiled. We sat there talking for what seemed like five minutes when Edward told me I better get inside the house before Charlie came home and Edward gets arrested for being on his property. "What time is it?" I said a little panicky "Its Twilight." He said softly with a slight smile. "The best time of day for you." I said matter of factly "That's right it is how did you get so smart?" He said teasingly. "Oh a little birdie told me" I smiled and opened the car door. "Are you coming back tonight?" "If you'd like me to." "Hmm… I'd have to think about that in my head for a little bit…Duh! Of course." I said teasing him now. He chuckled "Then yes I will." I gave him a brilliant smile and kissed him and got out of the car. He watched me walk to the door and open it I shut the door and heard Edward speed off in his car.**

**_I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please Review and tell me how u like it good or bad i love them both haha._**


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie came home about a half hour later. I had already ordered pizza, I didn't have time to prepare a meal. "Bella", Charlie called when he opened the front door. "In the kitchen dad." I called out setting up the paper plates and napkins.  
Charlie kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen.  
"Smells great Bella. You read my mind." At that statement I had to laugh a little it made me think of Edward of course. He walked to the kitchen sink and washed his hands and dried them with the dish towel. I rolled my eyes is it so much to ask to use a paper towel? Thats why man created them. He grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down. "So, how was your day at school?" he asked. "Fine, English is a total drag though we are doing research papers on American authors" I said. "Oh, really?" He asked with a mouthful of pizza. He chewed and swallowed before he spoke again. "Who did you pick?" "Meg Cabot." I said picking at the pepperoni on my pizza. "Oh! Thats nice you use to love her when you were younger." I just smiled.  
"Listen Bella, I know I've been pretty you the past few weeks..." "No, it's fine Dad. I understand" I said being completely honest. I don't like it, but I don't really blame him. He looked a little taken aback like I was going to fight with him about the situation. Charlie cleared his throat before he regained composure. "Well, good I don't want you to think I'm the bad guy in all this Bella. I just care so much about you." "I don't. Not even a little bit." I said. He cleared this throat again out of habit or nervousness now I suppose. "Well, I've decided to take you off punishment." My eyes widened I definitely wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth.

"Really?" I said now I was the one being taken aback. "Dad, are you sure?" I asked. He took a deep breath. "I still don't want him here, Bella." He said in a very stern voice. I looked down not saying a word. He cleared his throat again. Yes, definitely out of nervousness, and tossed me an envelope. I looked up. "What's this?" He gave me a slight smile and a chuckle, as if he were laughing at a private joke I wasn't in on. "Its my surprise for you, Bella. Something I think you need. I looked at him warily. I picked up the envelope and opened it slowly afraid something was going to pop out at me or something. I opened it and begin to read it. My mouth shot opened. "NO WAY!" I looked up at Charlie he had this grin on his face that made him look like a kid in a candy shop. "YES WAY!" he said in a mocking voice. I did a double take no, triple take from the letter to Charlie and back again. "NO way! AHH! DAD! Thank-you so much!" "Your welcome Bella." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went up the stairs.  
I could hear Charlie laughing as I tripped on the step. "Watch your step Bella." "I'm OK!" I reached my bedroom door in pretty much one piece. I opened the door and found Edward laying on my bed staring at the ceiling. He actually made me jump a little i wasn't expecting him to be there now. He turned to face me and gave me a side grin which made my heart skip a beat...or two. "Sorry did I scare you?" He looked a little too devilish when he said that.

"A little" I chuckled. I walked in and shut the door behind me. "So, what's with all the screaming?" he asked as I made my way to the bed. "I wasn't sure if you were in trouble until you started thanking Charlie." I laughed as i leaned over and gave him a big kiss. After a few moments he pulled back. "Well, what did I do to deserve that" he said I put my pointer finger to my chin thoughtful. "Umm, because you're you?" I said breathless. He laughed again. "Come on, what's going on?" He asked. "Well I have good news and more good news. Which would you like to hear first?" "Hmm... Now that's a tough one. I think I'll hear the good news first." He answered back. "I'm off punishment!" "Thats great" he gave me one of those Edward Cullen brilliant smiles that shows off his sparking white teeth. "Yeah." I said flatly. "Let me guess, Charlie said he doesn't want me here?" As if he didn't ready know that Charlie thought. "Oh well, since when do we listen to him anyway?" I said trying to make light of the situation. "Bella-" he said seriously. "Look," I cut him off. "He won't stop me from seeing you. End of story" I said with complete authority. Edward didn't try to argue with me. I think he knew he would lose. "So." He said changing the subject. "What is the other good news you had"  
he asked. I smiled and handed him the letter I received from Charlie. He took it from me and began to read it. "Who is Sydney?" he asked curiously. "She has been my best friend since the third grade, and she is coming here to stay with me for three weeks." He looked at the letter again rereading it. "Has she already graduated?" He asked. "No" I said a little curious it wasn't a question I thought he would ask. "She is graduating this year. Why?" I asked. "It says she is coming Sunday. Is she transferring to Forks for three weeks?" He asked handing me the letter back. "Hmm..." I started to say " I'm not sure that is kind of weir..." I stopped mid-sentance realizing what Edward had just said. "Oh my gosh tomorrow is Saturday! I only have one day to prepare. I want her to feel welcome." I said starting to panic. I want everything to be just perfect. "Shh" Edward said soothingly. "Don't worry Bella everything will be perfect by the time she gets here. I promise." I took that statement into consideration. "OK as long as you promise." I said with a smile on my face.  
Edward kissed my forehead. "Now go to sleep, Bella" Wrapping me up in his arms he began to hum me my,  
oh too familiar, lullaby and my eyes began to get heavy and I was out like a light. 


End file.
